


4th of July

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	4th of July

_This has likely been our little girl’s worst birthday. First, she was sent home sick. Turns out she had the flu. It sucked to see her sick, but it’s something manageable. Not done. Next, she slammed her finger in the door, and didn’t want to hold still to let me get a good look at it. That night? Falls out of bed, bumps her head on her nightstand._

_Let’s just say, I’m considering a plastic bubble at this point._

* * *

Day by day, things got easier. You didn’t miss your mom or Rick any less, but you felt like you weren’t an outsider anymore. You smiled more, and cried less. Jensen was gone a lot, as well, which you understood. He did take you with him for a couple cons, trying to get you used to the other members of the cast. For the most part, you would watch from the side, sit in the back, or a few times, you were in the crowd. It was strange when people recognized you, but you dealt with it.

All your accounts had been put on private, keeping only family and friends on there. You saw no reason that you, a 14 year old girl, should be open to the public like that. Your father was the star- not you. More and more pictures of you with JJ popped up on your Instagram, and soon, with you and the twins.

When Jensen was gone, you tried to help. You were a bit awkward and unsure at first, but she was patient with you. It got a bit hectic when Gen would bring the kids over, making you feel like a small army was invading, but they were good kids.

Before you knew it, July hit. You were standing outside, all but dancing. Your ponytail swung as you moved and you were biting your lip. Your best friend and her family were coming to spend a few days. They would be there to celebrate the fourth with you, and you felt like it had been ages since you’d seen them.

* * *

Jensen heard a high pitched squeal from the living room and looked over his shoulder. “What the hell was that?”

Dan laughed, patting his leg. “I believe that’s teenager for ‘my best friend is here’.” She teased him, getting up. They opened the door just in time to see you rush to Hayley, giving her a big hug. Jensen laughed at how the two of you were hopping up and down, holding onto each other. “And we get to do this all again.” She reminded him, smirking. They still had JJ, Arrow, and Zepplin.

“Call this practice?” He shrugged. Soon, everyone was out of the car. There was Hayley, her mother, her father, one younger girl, and an older boy.

The older boy moved to where you and Hayley were, causing you to move apart. He put you in a headlock, giving you a light noogie. “Ahhh!” You laughed. “Damn it, Miles!” You put your arm around the back of him and got his side. Once you were free, you fixed your hair. “ _Jerk_.” You playfully glared.

He opened his arms. “Come on. You know you wanna.”

Smirking, you slapped his stomach before grabbing Hayley’s hand and running towards the house. “Hi, dad. Bye, dad!” You quickly moved inside, out of Miles’s range.

“Crap.” Jensen groaned before walking down to greet the others, hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

A couple hours later, the two of you finally came down in your bathing suits. “We’ll be out back.” You peeked in the living room where the parents were hanging out.

“Miles is out there.” Danneel gave you a knowing look, causing you to blush.

You shrugged. “So? I’ve been around him my whole life. Nothing new about that.” Motioning to Hayley, you walked away towards the back.

Hayley stopped you for a minute. “Do you like Miles?” She asked as quietly as she could.

“You. Are. Insane.” You told her. “Come on, how long have you known me?”

She sighed. “Just asking.”

* * *

By the time it was the 4th, you had gone to the movies, did some shopping, and got your nails done with Dan. Now, the two of you were hanging out in your room, lying around, as you’d just gotten into your bathing suits and shorts. You were on your stomach, on your bed, and Hayley had her legs over your back, leaning against the wall.

“Uh, guys?” Jensen knocked, peeking in. “Everyone’s here if you wanna come down. We are the ones with the food.” He teased.

“Well, if there’s _food_.” You laughed, waiting for Hayley to move. Once she had, the two of you made your way downstairs. The grill was just being lit, Dan and Gen were with the little ones in the shade, chatting, Miles was with Jared in the yard throwing a football around, and then JJ, Tom, and Shep were playing tag.

Moving around, you brought Hayley around to meet everyone. As you moved towards where Miles and Jared were, they stopped tossing it. Miles turned and smirked. “Miss me?” He teased.

You shoved him as you walked by. “You wish.” You chuckled, heading towards Jared to introduce them. 

* * *

By mid afternoon, everything was flowing smoothly. You and Hayley were sitting off in the grass on your towels, laughing, and chatting. The parents were with the younger kids in the shade. JJ and Hayley’s little sister- Quinn- were playing with some toys not too far from the others. Miles was off by himself, texting his friends.

“So, you go home tomorrow.” You pouted. “I’m going to miss you.”

Hayley nodded. “I’ll miss you, too!” She sighed. “But, we can Skype, and text, right? And maybe I can get mom or dad to bring me to visit now and then, if it’s alright with your dad and Dan.”

Getting up, you nodded. “I’m sure it would be.” After all, this get together had been Dan’s idea, and Jensen wanted you to be able to keep your friends. Especially your best friend. “Come on. Let’s hop back in the pool.” You grinned.

Hayley smirked at you. “You’re on.” Just like you’d done all afternoon, the two of you had taken off running towards the pool. It always had ended in the two of you doing canon balls. This time, however, your foot slipped. As you went down, your head hit the lip of the pool.

Miles had been walking back and had seen. Dropping his phone, he ran and dove in after you, before any of the parents had seen that anything was wrong. “Y/N!” Hayley screamed.

Jensen’s heart dropped when he saw the red in the pool. He ran down the pool steps as fast as he could, moving towards where Miles was carrying you.


End file.
